Yin Yang Out Of Balance
by Bao Li Na
Summary: Mulan is sent to Camp Wu Zhong to get through really harsh martial arts practice, and Shang acts a bit weird with her...he's always following her around and pointing out her mistakes, obviously she's not gonna like it.
1. Default Chapter

Yin Yang Out Of Balance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Khan, Cri-kee, Yao, Ling, Chien Po or any of the animated people or animals, or even things you saw in the movie so please don't sue. I'm making good use of the characters.  
  
Ok this story is supposed to be funny I promise I will make you fall off your chairs or something.  
  
WARNING: The main characters may act a little weird but it's all part of the story so don't hate me. The will say a few things they really don't mean to say. I hope you like the story and tell me what you think of it.reviews always cheer me up to write more.  
  
Chapter 1: Awaken  
  
Slowly, Mulan inhaled and exhaled as she dreamed. She was covered by the warm blankets inside her tent at Camp Wu Zhong. She looked so peaceful and seemed so delicate, but she would never be that because she was a soldier.  
  
The emperor had requested her to join the Imperial Army once again for there was a threat from the Chinese rebels who wanted to take over the Imperial Palace and rule; they swore they would break the peace of the country.  
  
Training had been exhausting the previous day, Shang was being cruel and really strict with the training assuring the more they trained the better.he took things too seriously and tortured the soldiers with his exercises until he considered they had enough.  
  
Mulan awoke suddenly as cold water was poured down on her face. She opened her eyes and saw him. What was going on with him these days?  
  
General Li Shang was trying not to laugh but it was useless, a chuckle escaped from him.  
  
Mulan frowned and narrowed her dark brown eyes fiercely at him. "You said we could sleep after dawn today!"  
  
"It's already noon, Ping," he replied.  
  
She hated when he called her Ping as if he didn't know her real name was Mulan. He knew it annoyed her like a pain in the neck and he seemed quite fed up with the fact she got angry every time he called her like that. He also knew that sometimes she would get so angry that she just couldn't think of an insult to payback. Things had gone on like this for a week now.  
  
Mulan kicked the blankets and got to her feet.  
  
For a brief moment, Shang thought she was going to hit him or something but he reminded himself she wouldn't dare to do it.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and demanded, "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"  
  
Shang shook his head and began to laugh. "Everyone else is already awake," he replied defiantly crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
"Ok, ok," Mulan said, "You came here to wake me up and I'm already awake so get out of here!"  
  
He was tall, a rare size for a Chinese man and she barely reached his shoulders with her head. He liked that she seemed a bit underestimated by his size. "Listen Ping," he made sure to remark her nickname when he spoke, "I think you're not here to order me around. Don't you remember I'm your commanding officer?"  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes and groaned. She pushed him aside and walked out of her tent.  
  
Shang watched her leave and shrugged, "Women." He sighed and left the tent.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Mulan joined her friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po to eat breakfast under a tree. They were all complaining about the hard training they were put up to.  
  
"All my bones ache," complained Ling.  
  
"Pretty boy intends to exhaust us to death," said Yao with a mouthful of rice.  
  
All of them except Chien Po burst into laughter. "General Li Shang said that we needed to practice hard to conquer."  
  
"But he exaggerates," Yao insisted.  
  
"Mulan, I saw him get into your tent this morning."  
  
"You know what he did?" she asked, they noticed certain irritation in her voice.  
  
"The.if he .I'll show him a lesson," Yao spoke up angrily clenching his fists.  
  
Ignoring his reaction, Mulan continued, "He threw cold water at me so I would wake up."  
  
"What?" Ling said furiously, "No one bugs you my friend."  
  
Both men stood up saying, "We'll take care of him." Yao rubbed his hands together trying to look tough and Ling gritted his teeth.  
  
"No!" Mulan exclaimed.  
  
Yao, Ling and Chien Po turned to her. Why would she object her friends to give him what he deserved when Shang had been rude and not polite to her? Unless, she liked him.  
  
A crimson blush coloured her cheeks. "Well, you don't really," she stuttered, "you don't want to get kicked out."  
  
"He should be the one kicked out for mistreating you!" Ling insisted.  
  
Chien Po dove in, "She's right, violence doesn't solve anything."  
  
Mulan nodded. "Uh huh, it's not like he wanted to take advantage of me, or hit me for no good reason."  
  
Once again, Yao and Ling eyed her suspiciously for she was practically defending Shang. "Are you in love with him?" Yao inquired.  
  
"Ugh!" Mulan feigned disgust, "How could I?"  
  
Just then, they heard the neighing of a horse.  
  
To Mulan's good luck, her friends forgot about fighting with Shang and stared at the young man dismounting a brown horse.  
  
Shang came out of his tent and greeted the man. Then, they both went inside again.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Yao asked turning to Mulan as if she knew the man.  
  
"I had never seen him before," she replied. 


	2. The Punishment

Chapter 2 The Punishment  
  
The soldiers were called to line up.  
  
Shang introduced the stranger who arrived previously to camp, "This is Lao Tsung, my lieutenant."  
  
The guy stood there, arms crossed with an aura of superiority looking down at the soldiers standing before him. Deep inside, he believed he was much better than the very General Li Shang.  
  
"You will obey his commands as well as you do with me." Shang fixed his eyes on Mulan warningly, the look in his eyes daring her to react, to say something. He loved it when he was the reason that made her angry.  
  
When Shang finally turned his eyes away from Mulan, Yao whispered, "He's just a spoiled little brat who doesn't even know how to wield his sword properly."  
  
His comment made Mulan next to him burst into giggles. She covered her mouth so Shang wouldn't see she was laughing, but it was useless.  
  
The General walked towards her, his features angry yet satisfied. He stood only an inch away from her and this closeness annoyed her, her smile faded and turned serious. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded without raising his voice.  
  
Mulan took a step back and replied, "Nothing."  
  
Shang placed his hands on his hips and quirked his brow, "Nothing?"  
  
"Yes, you can go back to your speech," she said.  
  
This time his voice had gone a bit higher, "I can't continue giving important instructions when a reckless soldier like you makes fun of me."  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you."  
  
"Then what was so funny that made you laugh?"  
  
"Something," she shot a daring look at him.  
  
"And what is something?" He moved forward.  
  
"Get away from me," she said backing away.  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
She brought her arms to her chest and rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to tell you because it's none of your business."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me, but you'll have to see me after today's practice," he said finally walking away. It was until then Mulan noticed all the soldiers were staring at her with angry faces. She felt a bit embarrassed.  
  
'This is all I wished for. Now I'm gonna have to do whatever punishment he has in mind. Thank you very much Yao,' she thought. Then she started to pity Shang, 'Why would he think I was making fun of him?' She shook her head and remembered he had been really annoying lately. 'If I were, he deserves it,' she concluded.  
  
"I'm going to divide you in two groups." Shang was saying but he was cut off by Lao Tsung.  
  
"The soldiers from this side," he pointed out to his right side were Mulan stood, "Will train with me."  
  
"No, the soldiers that have advanced training skills will train with me," announced Shang, "the rest of you will be trained by my lieutenant." He made sure to pronounce lieutenant loud and clear enough as he turned to Lao Tsung. The lieutenant nodded and eyed Shang enviously.  
  
When Shang dismissed the soldiers, Lao Tsung said, "Don't you think it's better if I practice with your most skilled soldiers while you train the starters and make sure they learn properly?"  
  
"Lao," Shang answered matter of factly, "I am the General and I do what I think it's best for my soldiers."  
  
"Right," said the lieutenant through gritted teeth.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The night carried a cold breeze to camp it wasn't very pleasant to Mulan who washed dinner's dishes on the lake. Her hands were frozen and red but she kept scrubbing the leftover food on the dishes with an old piece of cloth. Washing the dishes was her least favourite chore to do and it seemed Shang had done it on purpose. He found out she hated to wash the dishes when he had stayed for dinner at her house; Fa Li had sent her to wash them and she had complained a lot.  
  
"I want no trace of food on them," she feigned Shang's voice, "or you'll have to wash them all over again until they're perfectly clean." She rinsed a bowl and put it on top of another. Most of them were clean and piled up; she just had to wash the rest and then she could go to bed. Mulan rubbed her hands together for warmth and continued her punishment. Mushu came to her thoughts. Why hadn't he arrived yet? She missed the pesky dragon and the sweet cricket. Footsteps reached her ears.  
  
"You must be Fa Mulan, China's heroin," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
She turned around to face the intruder. It was only Lao Tsung. He stared into her eyes and she noticed they were different, a brown lighter than usual among the Chinese.  
  
"I am Lao Tsung," he began.  
  
"I already knew that," she replied in a not very friendly tone.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Lao questioned.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes, she had enough work to do and he was only disturbing her. "No," she answered.  
  
Lao Tsung sat right net to Mulan, "I suppose you're irritated because Shang put you this punishment. He's really silly at times, right?"  
  
Mulan shook her head; she didn't want to say anything that would prove Shang she was talking behind his back, it wasn't like Shang really deserved it. Besides, she couldn't trust this man she had just met. Though, she couldn't believe she was practically defending him, "He does his job," she heard herself saying, "He has to teach us how to be disciplined."  
  
Lao Tsung raised an amused brow. Why would she defend him, unless she was sweet on him? "Is there something between you two?" He asked rubbing his hands with intrigue, "I mean, are you two betrothed or something?"  
  
The question made Mulan let drop a bowl that sank into the bottom of the lake. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, "He's the General and I am his soldier!"  
  
A smirk appeared on Lao's features. "But he's still a man," he made a pause and continued, "and you're still a woman."  
  
Mulan had had enough of it. How could he think such things of them? "That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Why do you get so nervous it seems."  
  
He was cut off by an angry Shang, "Lieutenant Lao, Fa Mulan was punished and you're not supposed to come here and distract her."  
  
Lao Tsung got on his feet and said, "Don't you think you exaggerated with this punishment? If you ask me it is unfair."  
  
"I told you not to question my decisions," Shang replied, "Can't you understand?"  
  
They were staring at each other like wild beasts ready to attack one another.  
  
"I'm done," Mulan announced just in time to break them apart.  
  
"I'd better leave for tomorrow is going to be a long day," Lao said walking away.  
  
Shang made sure he was far enough to ask Mulan "Was he bothering you?" He sounded concerned and it surprised her he hadn't said anything to tease her.  
  
"He came to introduce himself," Mulan answered coolly, "And I told him he shouldn't be here, but he wouldn't listen." She was picking up the bowls to put them away in the cook's tent.  
  
"Let me help you," Shang offered politely.  
  
"You don't have to," Mulan hesitated, "Well, if you wish to."  
  
The young General didn't think twice to reply, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
Mulan smiled to herself. 'So he's back to his normal self, the polite and fair Li Shang.'  
  
Walking back to camp, Shang apologized, "I'm sorry for exaggerating things. It wasn't like if you made a complete mess with Camp Wu Zhong like you did the first day you were here."  
  
Mulan let out a laugh. It seemed ages they had laughed together. "It wasn't just me, Yao and Ling helped a bit."  
  
Shang shook his head.  
  
Before Mulan got inside her tent to sleep, they bid each other goodnight. Shang was about to leave when Mulan called him. He turned back to listen. "I wasn't laughing at you this morning," she confessed. She knew she had to make it clear for she didn't want him to feel bad, "I just laughed because Yao said something about Lao.but I promise I won't do it again."  
  
Shang smiled reassured. "Fine, just don't do it again," he said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Once again he turned to leave but Mulan caught up with him and said, "There was this little accident with a bowl that sank into the lake, I could replace it when."  
  
Shang let out a laugh, "There's no problem. Don't you worry." He wished Lao was there so he could see he wasn't so exaggerated. He was fair indeed; there was no doubt about it. 


	3. A Little Swim In The Lake

Thank you very much to the people who have been reading along this story and sending reviews. Lynn, Eris wannabe, Marie J. W., ToughSpirit and Amb3r for your emails.(I'll reply as soon as I can) ( Jeanine (I haven't seen you around. Don't get lost please.)  
  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I even laughed while writing. I hope you guys like it and give me your opinions.  
  
Chapter 3 A Little Swim In The Lake  
  
The following day, Mulan made a team with Chien Po to do an exercise that involved sparing and bamboo poles. Shang gave the instructions and asked Lao Tsung for help to give an example. The bamboo poles helped them block the kicks, blows and punches. Everyone watched them spar with their mouths open paying real close attention to every move they made. Shang hit Lao's hand with a kick so hard it made him drop his bamboo pole. The lieutenant knew the rules once he dropped the pole he couldn't pick it up for he could only get caught by surprise. He groaned and clenched his fist trying to hit Shang's face but he dodged him. Lao approached to Shang and tried to snatch the pole from him. Shang kicked him on his stomach which made him stumble and land on the ground. The soldiers cheered and clapped their hands to acknowledge Shang's great performance. Lao Tsung stood up, dusting his uniform narrowing his eyes enviously at the General.  
  
Shang remained solemn and cold despite the cheers coming from his soldiers. He commanded for silence and said, "The winners of every match will spare with me."  
  
Mulan and Chien Po got to their fighting positions. They bowed their heads for it was only a friendly match. "I want no mercy from you if you hit me," Mulan said, "Chien Po nodded, although not fully convinced, she was a lady and he respected her. The spar began. Mulan's size gave her the advantage to dodge Chien Po's kicks and arms with the bamboo poles. It didn't take her long to disarm him and defeat him. Her friend accepted his defeat with honour and congratulated her. She waited for her turn to spare with Li Shang. To her bad luck, she was left to be the last and she was quite aware he had done it on purpose to make her angry and lose focus, but she promised she wouldn't give him the chance. All of the soldiers that spared before she, had made a complete fool out of themselves.  
  
Mulan and Shang took their positions and bowed. As they raised their heads, Mulan saw a smirk on Shang's face and he took notice that her childish sweet eyes narrowed turning into a hunter's fierce eyes.  
  
"Chien Po let you win, but I won't," he muttered. His words only made her burn in anger. "I'll be nice, ladies first. But I was wondering, are you truly one?"  
  
She had enough and tried to hit his head with the bamboo pole, but he moved swiftly to prevent being knocked unconscious. Shang shook his head and teased, "Missed me, why don't you give up and play with your dolls?" Mulan groaned and kicked him on the stomach but just not hard enough. "Is that supposed to hurt?"  
  
"Shut up!" She replied, "Are you just too coward that you can't hit me?"  
  
Shang chuckled and attempted to disarm her, the poles crashed and she pushed him making him stumble. The spar went on like that for about fifteen minutes, the soldiers just watched amazed until Shang finally managed to disarm Mulan still she kept fighting. She kicked Shang's hand and made him loosen the grip on that side of the pole, but it wasn't enough. Mulan bent and spun trying to knock him off his feet, he stumbled and used the pole to prevent himself from falling. Finally, when Mulan turned her back to him to spin he kicked her hard and made her fall on the ground. She was pinned on the ground, her back on him. Shang muttered proudly, "Nice try." She rolled her eyes and got up with dignity.  
  
In the afternoon, she decided to practice archery riding on Khan. It took a lot of coordination, but she knew it was useful. She shot arrows to the targets on the trees. Shang came along and observed her quietly. At first she didn't notice he was there, until she heard him say, "You missed it by an inch."  
  
She turned around and saw him standing arms crossed to his chest and a cocky grin on his face. She pulled the reins of her horse to stop and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than annoying me with your disgusting presence?"  
  
Shang shook his head and laughed, "Shouldn't you be at home fixing dinner for your husband?"  
  
"I don't have a husband," she replied irritated, she got an arrow and aimed towards him threatening to shoot him.  
  
"Put the bow and arrow down," Shang said, "No wonder you have no husband."  
  
Mulan dismounted her horse, went past Shang and said , "What would I want a husband for? All men are idiots like you!"  
  
"You don't think that about Yao, Ling and Chien Po, am I wrong?"  
  
She knew what he meant. Couldn't he just stop teasing her for a minute? "Ahgr! They are my friends." She walked away and dropped the bow and arrows on the ground, besides left Khan free running around the place.  
  
"Pick that up," Shang ordered, "That's not the place for those things."  
  
"I don't want to," she yelled back, "Why don't you pick them if you're so interested on keeping this place clean?"  
  
"Fine, Go and have some sleep, so your bad mood vanishes tomorrow!" Shang replied, "but I don't want you being the last to line up!"  
  
"Ahgr," she screamed kicking the little pebble that stood on her way.  
  
Shang bent down to pick Mulan's mess and turned to see Mulan disappearing into her tent. "Sorry," he whispered, "I never meant to annoy you with my presence." His voice was sad and sincere; all he wanted was a little bit of attention from her. He headed towards Khan and pulled him from the reins to lead him to the stable.  
  
Mulan took off her shoes, socks and robe inside her tent. She felt unclean after a hard day of exercises and her legs were sore from the sparing. The only problem was that the lake was being occupied by all the soldiers that moment so she had to wait her turn until everyone was deep asleep. Meanwhile, she stared at the roof of her tent thoughtful, she fought to keep her eyes open but exhaustion tricked her and she drifted off into the world of dreams.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Past midnight, Shang was taking a walk around Camp totally restless. He stood before the lake and breathed in the fresh air grinning. Every soldier was asleep by now, so he had the whole lake to himself, to swim around naked if he pleased and just relax taking a break from all pressures and escape a little while from the troubles in his mind. A sigh of exhaustion escaped from inside of him. Then he got into the cold waters of the lake. At first he froze on to his bones but then he got used to the temperature. He detached the tidy bun on his head and sank his head into the water. Shang closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts; he simply focused on the chirping of the crickets and the long distant sound the wolves in the forest made. Ever since he was very young, Shang had enjoyed and searched for this kind of moments of peace and solitude to leave the real world for a while and trade the worries for moments of complete harmony with nature. All his worries abandoned his troubled soul.  
  
Suddenly he heard the splash of feet stepping on water and opened his eyes to seek for the intruder, but there was no one or nothing in sight, maybe it had simply been his imagination. Once again, he shut his eyes. This time Mulan kindled in his thoughts. Why did she have to haunt him when everything seemed quite so peaceful? Only the heavens knew Shang found such thoughts pleasant and somehow a good distraction. Shaking his head he sank himself for a swim in the depths of the lake. He stopped at the sound of someone yelling, "Don't come closer!" His head went out of the surface, and the first thing he saw was Mulan's face blushing cherry red, and his didn't escape from burning with embarrassment. There, they stood only six feet apart from each other, but the moon's dim light didn't expose their nakedness.  
  
"Don't you dare go any nearer!" she said sternly turning her back on him.  
  
"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Shang inquired, "I thought you were asleep."  
  
Mulan half turned her face to him and answered, "Duh! I came here to bathe.I always take a bath around this time, you idiot!"  
  
Shang let a laugh and teased, "Really? I thought you never took a shower here. Anyway, you sure needed one."  
  
She glared at him and ordered, "Get out of here."  
  
"Excuse me," he replied politely, "but this lake is none of your property."  
  
"So?" she said defiantly, "I don't care. Just shut up and get your."  
  
Shang cut her off shaking his head, "Ah, ah ah. You're being rude. Honestly, where are your manners?"  
  
In times like this, he really made her lose her patience with his silly overloaded self-confidence. She sighed and groaned.  
  
"Why do you always get mad at me?" questioned Shang.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes, "I don't. How could I when you're always so nice and gently to me," she said sarcastically.  
  
He pretended not to notice the sarcasm on her voice and replied, "I knew that, you should be grateful."  
  
Mulan stuck her tongue at him and he frowned. Both remained silent for a while, not daring to get out or swim away.  
  
The night carried a chilly breeze and Mulan started to tremble.  
  
"You should get out," Shang suggested, "You could catch a cold with this weather."  
  
"I'm not getting out until I'm certain that you're in your tent," she replied, "I don't want you to see me naked."  
  
Shang chuckled, "Come on, as if you had something I'd want to see."  
  
Mulan frowned, wishing she could slap or even strangle him for his comment, she had been hurt way too deep that she could not think of a reply to offend him and she simply asked in a gentle voice, a shy ladylike voice, "Why don't you get out first?"  
  
"I'm not going out," She said stubbornly.  
  
"Well I'm not going out until you're sleeping."  
  
They turned their backs on each other once again. Mulan looked up at the stars and the moon trembling, her teeth made a sound loud enough for Shang to notice. Then he suggested, "Look, I could just go back to where my clothes are and wait until you get out."  
  
"You could see me from there," Mulan said, "besides I refuse to get out."  
  
"You really are stubborn!"  
  
"And you really are the most annoying person in this world."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Mulan narrowed her eyes at him; it seemed those eyes were preparing to shoot fire bolts towards him when she got angry. She sighed and said, "Look I'm closing my eyes and you could just get out and get dressed. So when you're done you just let me know to open my eyes, and then you can leave."  
  
"You're not gonna close your eyes!" Shang said, "I don't trust you."  
  
She began rather nicely, "Please." The young General was stunned, when was the last time she had said the word please addressing him? But then she continued irritated, "What would I want to see you? My mind is not ill, such as all the filthy men here!"  
  
"That's great for you, but still I cannot fully trust you wont' open your eyes."  
  
"Could you just leave? At least swim away from me. I don't want you here, you just annoy me."  
  
"After you," he said with a grin.  
  
For a moment Mulan fell under his spell. He was like a god when he grinned, and this silly fight had made her not to notice how irresistible he appeared with the strands of hair falling freely inches over his broad shoulders. Mulan reminded herself he was still the same annoying man who yelled at her all day and was always keeping an eye on her waiting for her to make a mistake just to chide her and brag he knew more. "No thanks," she answered through gritted teeth, "I'll freeze to death if necessary."  
  
"You really are the most stubborn person in the face of the earth."  
  
"Wow! I'm so pleased to earn that title."  
  
"Turn around and shut your eyes," Shang commanded.  
  
"Why?" she complained, "What?"  
  
"Look, someone has to be mature enough to get out as quick as possible," replied Shang matter-of-factly.  
  
"You didn't say please," said Mulan.  
  
"Come on, you never bother to use the word please when you talk to me. Let's call it even. It's for your own good," he went on, "but if you see me."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm not interested on seeing naked people least of all you." She turned her back on him and closed her eyes.  
  
Right then, Shang swam away from her.  
  
'I'll have to thank him for this someday,' Mulan thought, 'Nah, it could wait until he behaves. Though I must admit he's still a gentleman when he wants. Does he really think I'm immature?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Shang's voice calling her, "Ping, you can open them now." He stood right in front of her with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair loose. She couldn't deny he looked so hot like that. Then, he tossed Mulan's towel at her and she caught it. A thank you escaped from her. Shang smiled satisfied as he walked away to give her some privacy. She watched him leave with dreamy eyes and a lopsided grin.  
  
By the way, to all of us Mushu fans I have good news: Mushu will appear on the next chapter. ( 


	4. The Guardian's Guardian

Sorry for the delay, but wow this time I got more reviews for my fanfic. ( I'd like to thank the wonderful people who gave me their valuable points of view: Lynn, Traum, YunCyn, ToughSpirit, Angel452, Jade (three reviews), Jeanine (Great to hear from you. I'll Email you) and last but not least Karla.  
  
This chapter is supposed to be funny. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Chapter 4: The Guardian's Guardian  
  
Mulan cringed under the blankets, her legs felt sore and her whole body was trembling as if she were uncovered at the top of the snowy mountains. The cold weather she had been exposed to the previous night, made her catch a cold. It was already time to prepare herself for another long day awaiting for her.  
  
Mulan's stomach wouldn't tolerate the food she was supposed to eat for breakfast, so she simply skipped the meal.  
  
Shang looked tired, all night he had been restless and he barely slept a couple of hours. Eyecups marked under his eyes, he was not in a mood to stand the pranks of his men.  
  
To make his day worse, Lao Tsung approached to him greeting, "Good morning, Sir. Long night, wasn't it yesterday?"  
  
Shang feigned he hadn't understood what he meant with long night and replied coldly, "Good morning, Lieutenant."  
  
"You look tired, Sir," Lao remarked, "Perhaps you should rest and leave me in charge of this day's training."  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
"I understand," a malicious smirk spread across his features, "If I had spent the night with Fa Mulan I would find myself restless as well."  
  
The lieutenant had crossed the limits of Shang's patience and he was not going to let him escape with that one. "What do you mean?" Shang yelled, "How dare you disrespect her?"  
  
Lao Tsung let out a cynic laughter, and said, "Please, I'm not the one who spends all day insulting her and watching every move she makes." He made a pause to laugh and continued, "Besides, I'm not the one who came from the lake wrapped in a towel before she followed."  
  
Shang narrowed his eyes and lifted Lao by his collar. How dare he think such things? It had been an accident, both had been at the same place at the wrong time, but things had certainly not gone any further. "Listen, you idiot, it was just an accident. I didn't see her and she didn't see me. Nothing happened between us. She's an honourable woman and I wouldn't even think of it. I warn you, if you go and create a gossip about us and spread it over China, I swear you'll say goodbye to your rank here." He let the lieutenant down and walked away.  
  
Lao dusted his clothes and muttered, "Have it your way then."  
  
The first exercise of the day was to run around the fields carrying heavy weights over their shoulders.  
  
Mulan could barely stand on her feet when she lifted the weights; still, she did her best to keep the pace with the other soldiers. She could not take it anymore, dizziness made her fall limply on the ground.  
  
Lieutenant Lao Tsung was the person closest to her, so he put his weights aside and offered his hand to help her up. "You look ill," he pointed out.  
  
Mulan nodded. "I feel terri." she put a hand on her mouth to sneeze.  
  
"Bless you, miss," Lao said placing his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. "You should rest and recover your strength."  
  
His nearness annoyed Mulan; she didn't consider it necessary for him to be only five inches away from her so she just backed away politely.  
  
"Go to your tent. I will deal things with General Insensitive."  
  
Without thinking twice, Mulan headed to her tent. On the way she thought about Lao's last words saying Shang was insensitive. 'It's not like he's that mean,' she reminded herself, 'he is so unpredictable indeed, but he's definitely not insensitive.' She knew him better.  
  
Mulan was covering herself with the blankets, when Lao Tsung appeared inside carrying a bowl filled with water.  
  
"If you want to decrease your temperature, you shouldn't cover yourself with those blankets," he chided her playfully.  
  
"But it's so cold," she replied.  
  
"Just lie down and rest," he commanded softly as he removed the blankets from her body. Then he squeezed a wet piece of cloth to place it on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly, Shang stormed into Mulan's tent furious like that day they first met. "What's going on in here?" he demanded.  
  
Lao Tsung stood up and answered coolly, "Mulan is sick." Shang crossed his arms, the frown on his face refused to change, "And what the hell do you have to be doing here, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I'm just being helpful when other people don't even dare to ask how she feels," Lao snapped, "I'm not like you!"  
  
"Go back to your duties at once!" Shang ordered, "I will take care of her!"  
  
The lieutenant narrowed his eyes at Shang revealing all the loathing he had against him; he walked out of the tent grumbling words which Li Shang decided not to give much importance.  
  
Mulan was surprised Shang had not yelled at her, she guessed he must have pitied her for being ill and weak. Instead, proving Lao Tsung was completely wrong of him being insensitive, Shang kneeled next to Mulan and silently took her hand; he toughed her pulse with his fingers to check her temperature. The way his fingers and touched her gently unconsciously made a heavy sigh escape from her lips. Shang's angry frown had softened at the sight of her looking so pale and her eyes sad because of the fever. It was strange those two had not started one of their silly arguments.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Shang inquired; his voice remained serene.  
  
She smiled lopsidedly and answered, "I thought I could stand the exercises."  
  
He smiled back at her, "You are stub." he decided not to tease her for once, "You are supposed to tell me if you feel sick."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind for the next time."  
  
"I'm gonna get you some tea, so you can feel better."  
  
"Thanks." Inside, she was wondering why all of a sudden he had turned so helpful, did it have to do with some silly competition between him and Lao Tsung? Well, but Mulan didn't mind at all the sudden change in his mood.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Fa Zhou lit some incense inside the Fa family's shrine and kneeled. He prayed faithfully the ancestor for Mulan's safety. She had been gone for a week now, and they missed her as if years had gone by. He raised his eyes and stared at the tiny dragon standing proud on the marble pedestal. The man chuckled and shook his head. The Great Stone Dragon had crumbled into pieces when Mulan left home the first time to take his place in the Imperial Army, and by strange reason, that little dragon in the incense furnace had moved to the empty pedestal in the shrine when Mulan returned from war. "What a coincidence," Fa Zhou whispered and turned to leave, "Guardians."  
  
When the shrine was completely lonesome, a cloud of blue and white smoke scattered around the place until it took the form of an ancient man holding his cane. "Cri-kee, awaken," he commanded and the sculpture of a cricket gained life.  
  
The old spirit smiled fondly, his eyes shrinking while he laughed. "I want you to wake up Mushu," he said.  
  
Cri-kee nodded and hopped to Mushu's pedestal. When he was about to ring the gong the eldest ancestor halted, "Wait!" He cleared his throat and continued, "I don't need to wake up the whole shrine, so, would you mind just hitting him with the stick?"  
  
Cri-kee shrugged, a mischievous grin growing on his face. It wasn't such a bad idea. He chirped something that meant, "Not at all. It will be my pleasure."  
  
The elder ancestor burst into laughter. "Proceed."  
  
Obeying his order, Cri-kee hit the dragon's head with the stick. Mushu woke up rubbing his head and complaining while the first ancestor cried his eyes out laughing. "What in the name of Buddha is going on in here?" The dragon asked but no answer came from part of the ancestor or the giggling cricket. "Yeah laugh all you want, but you're not heroes like me," bragged Mushu puffing his chest proudly and pointing at himself, which only made their laughs grow louder.  
  
"Ok," Mushu shouted, "Would you be mature enough to shut up?!" Still, it was not enough.  
  
So Mushu just watched them laugh with arms crossed waiting until the first ancestor finally turned serious, "Ok, I want you to watch over Mulan."  
  
"You mean she went to war again?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What?" She just got home.," Mushu exclaimed, "Well, that's my babe, always ready to start a brand new adventure, but you know she can't go out without her dear guardian, right?"  
  
"I don't want you to get her into trouble," the ancestor warned glowering at Mushu who was repeating what he said, "Is that clear?"  
  
Mushu rolled his eyes, "Crystal."  
  
The ancestor rubbed his chin and turned his eyes to the ceiling pensively, then he turned again to Mushu, "There's this new lieutenant."  
  
Mushu interrupted, "Oh no! Don't tell me she's fixed her eyes on him." He put his claws on his head frustrated, "She was supposed to end up with Shang!" "Let me finish!" the ancestor said sternly.  
  
"Ok, ok, continue."  
  
"Well, he has been trying to approach Mulan, but there's something about him that makes me think of him untrustworthy," the spirit went on, "so try to maintain Mulan away from him."  
  
"No problem, Sir," Mushu replied anxiously, "Can I go now?" He turned to the steps and started to walk away.  
  
"Not so fast," the ancestor called.  
  
Mushu spun on one foot to face his authority and inquired, "now what?"  
  
"Don't you get Mulan in trouble because if you do, I'm gonna have to take severe measures."  
  
"Ok, ok," Mushu replied, "I get it."  
  
Once again he was on his way out of the shrine when the first ancestor added, "Wait for Cri-kee!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh huh," the spirit said, "he's going to be your guardian."  
  
Mushu's jaw dropped and his round eyes opened wide. He raised his index finger to protest but the ancestor wouldn't allow him.  
  
"Yes he will. He's going to make sure you don't mess things."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts," the ancestor chided him, "if you're not going to agree I'm going to have to send someone else in your place." He pointed out to the lifeless animal sculptures standing on the pedestals.  
  
Mushu rolled his eyes and shrugged, "You leave me no choice."  
  
"Very well then, you may go," approved the ancestor.  
  
Mushu walked down the stairs, his back flinched with disappointment, and he knew he could do the task appointed to him without any help. Cri-kee hopped proudly next to him, as if mocking the dragon.  
  
Mushu made sure they were far enough from the shrine to say, "Listen, gong- ringer, it doesn't matter if the ancestor sent you to guard me, either way I'm the boss, is that clear?"  
  
Cri-kee chirped something in reply.  
  
The dragon yelled irritated, "but I'm not the gong-ringer anymore. That's history you know."  
  
Cri-kee snapped something in his language that meant, "I'm gonna tell the ancestor how you're treating me."  
  
"Sure go ahead and cry to the first ancestor," Mushu shook his head, "Come on grow up!"  
  
"I can't believe he did this to me," Mushu complained to himself, "What have I done to deserve this? I'm a good guardian.no, I'm the best guardian they have. The guardian's guardian.pff.couldn't he come up with a more silly idea?"  
  
Cri-kee burst into soft giggles.  
  
"Shut up, you gong-ringer," Mushu hissed. 


	5. Eavesdropping

This chapter is a bit sad but at the same time funny. Thanks to the people who have been reading this story so far especially to the ones that gave me really nice reviews for the last chapter: Lynn, ToughSpirit, Traum, Kat and Angel 452. ( Yeah, keep the encouragement! Lol.  
  
Chapter 4 Eavesdropping  
  
Night had fallen; Mulan was fast asleep. The fever had vanished for a few hours, but it came back to her making her weak, her eyes moist, her whole body drenched with sweat and trembling. Mushu arrived then; after checking her temperature, he went to seek for herbs that would relieve her.  
  
Not only Mushu had been the one checking her; General Li Shang had entered and exited her tent more than once during the day. Aware that she was not healthy, Shang considered sending her home if she remained ill the next morning. He knew she would come up with the excuse she had to fight, alas, it would be very selfish to send her to battle when she had no chance to survive. Li Shang knelt right next to Mulan, predicting the peaceful temper she had while she was lost in her dreams would change drastically when he would tell her what he had in mind for her own sake. He sighed, admiring the beauty within his soldier. Mushu tiptoed into the tent with Cri-kee behind him; therefore the cricket hid inside Mulan's shoe and the dragon inside one of her socks.  
  
Sensing she had company, Mulan opened her eyes and groaned at the sight of Shang. His response was a laugh. Sitting up straight Mulan murmured, "Seeing you makes me even more sick."  
  
"Really?" he replied, exaggerated sarcasm on his voice, "I didn't notice. Well then I shall feel flattered."  
  
"That's great for you," she said puffing her cheeks and covering her mouth, "I want to barf." She kneeled clutching her stomach, a painful and frustrated look upon her features.  
  
'She's a great actress' he thought to himself and then replied, "Yeah right," he shook his head, "Go on and puke on my uniform." By the way she said things it seemed she was only faking it all for a jest but then she gripped his arm and vomited on his robe. That was her revenge for his mockery, the debt had been paid. It was until then that he turned serious and told her, "Lay down. Why didn't you tell me you were going to."  
  
She looked up into his eyes fiercely, "I told you, idiot, but you just made fun of me." Indeed, she had all the right to get mad at him. He couldn't explain his foolishness, nor could he justify his wicked actions. Shang had teased her in one of the worst ways he could've done. He regretted deeply, feeling guilty, admitting he did not deserve the mercy of being forgiven, although he did not reject to speak from the heart with an honest, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Just go," she whispered, the hurt on her voice was revealed but she managed to restrain the tears.  
  
He stood on the entrance. "I understand if you don't wish to see me." The young man was gone with a swift movement from his scarlet cape behind him.  
  
"Fool," she said through gritted teeth while blinking her eyes trying not to cry.  
  
"What?!" the dragon exclaimed pulling the hairs on his head, "He, you.you can't get angry at each other!"  
  
"Who said so?" Mulan replied in woe, resting her head on her knees, "We've been fighting since the day I got here."  
  
Mushu reached Mulan's shoulder and stroked her straight black hair. "Listen, babe, I'm back to help you out like old times."  
  
Cri-kee chirped something that meant, "Me too."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Mushu.  
  
She grinned lopsidedly and laid back.  
  
"Here," Mushu offered a cup with a mixture of what he called medicine, "Drink this and you'll feel good as new tomorrow."  
  
Mulan took the cup in her hands and sniffed the odour of the 'medicine'. "Are you sure this works?" she wondered aloud, staring at her guardian doubtfully.  
  
Insulted, Mushu replied, "Of course it does. It cures all kinds of pain and sickness. I can't believe you don't trust me.the guardian who helped you succeed." He feigned hysterical cries.  
  
Mulan drank a sip of the medicine and said, "It's already making effect on me.I would never mistrust you."  
  
"I knew that," Mushu said, "Come on, won't you give old Mushu a hug and kiss."  
  
"Right," said Mulan as she took Mushu in her arms embracing him warmly and placed a kiss on his head.  
  
"That's better, my precious." Mushu went on, "So what about Shang?"  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes and answered, "If you don't want me throwing up again please don't bring up the subject."  
  
"You hate him?"  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and thought carefully. "I don't know," she placed her head on her knees; "I thought he was some kind of friend." She made a pause frowning confused, "But he's teasing me every time he cans."  
  
Mushu rubbed his chin pensively, imitating the old wise men, "maybe he wants call out your attention, and he wants you to notice his presence."  
  
"What?" I notice him and believe me," she cleared her throat, "he doesn't need to behave like an idiot to be noticed."  
  
"Let me explain this to you," the dragon began patiently, "Some men find it hard to express their feelings, so they choose being a pain in the neck to feel important."  
  
"You're joking," she said, "He feels nothing for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.because," she turned her eyes to the ceiling in search for an answer and the first thing that happened to be, "because the other day in the lake he said I would be the last woman he'd like to see naked." She wanted to strangle herself for saying that.  
  
"You were in the lake with him?" The guardian eyed her suspiciously raging with curiosity.  
  
"No.nothing happened! We.we both were at the same place at the wrong time.far enough."  
  
"Why does Mushu miss all the fun?" he said miserably.  
  
"It wouldn't be funny to se us both discussing who was getting out first!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh, I bet it was for a viewer."  
  
"Would you shut up?"  
  
"I knew you missed me, babe."  
  
A voice from outside called, "Excuse me, can I come in."  
  
Mulan glared at Mushu; just by the look in her eyes he knew it was an order for him to hide somewhere. "You can come in."  
  
It was only Chien Po, and she was glad to see her friend. "Were you talking to someone? 'Cause I think I heard voices in here."  
  
"Not at all," Mulan answered blushing, "Maybe all the practice is making you hear things."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Mulan pulled on her hair nervously and questioned, "What brings you here?"  
  
"The general said you were sick." he coughed, "well I just want to say get well soon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And Shang sends his apologies for what he did." he scratched his bald head, "I don't know what he did, and he said that if you don't feel well and you wished to leave you were allowed and he would deal with the emperor."  
  
A wide smirk spread across Mulan's face. "Actually I am beginning to feel better, there won't be the need for me to go home."  
  
Chien Po nodded. "That's wonderful. Well, I'm not allowed to stay long here, so see you tomorrow." He walked out of Mulan's tent.  
  
"Yeah goodnight," said Mulan giggling, "Let Shang enjoy my presence here."  
  
Shaking his head disapprovingly Mushu said, "You bad girl. Don't even think of it."  
  
"Oh sweet revenge." 


	6. The race

It's been like a month since the last time I uploaded chapters for Yin Yang Out Of Balance. My apologies for making you wait so long, part of it was that my source of inspiration got out of control and school has been a real pain in the neck lately. Well, I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I think it's funny, very well you are my judges. Once again my thank you list is here, I appreciate very much the encouragement you always give me. Angel452, Lynn, Traum, ToughSpirit, princess-leona-nv, Erika(wow 5 reviews (), Yukito Chick, Belle Beauty.  
  
Chapter 6: The Race  
  
Mulan found herself inside Shang's tent. She had never been the kind of girl who liked to meddle in affairs that were not of her business, but this time it was. The tent was completely alone, for the owner was on his break riding his horse around the fields. She surveyed her surroundings; scrolls were piled up neatly on the table next to a map of their country and a painted portrait of his father. Mulan took the portrait in her hands examining it with care. She had never seen Shang's father but she figured it was him for the resemblance between them. A sigh escaped from her lips, wondering if his father's recent loss was the cause of Shang being so moody lately. Mulan put the picture down pitting her commanding officer for such a terrible loss and regretting the real purpose of her intrusion. She had gone there to play a prank on him in revenge.  
  
Just when she was about to leave the tent, she heard footsteps approaching, so Mulan hid under the table. It was Lao Tsung. He walked to the table while Mulan prayed he wouldn't notice she was there. Lao moved something in the map and left snickering.  
  
Mulan came from under the table and checked to see what Lao Tsung had done. She paced back and forth trying to remember where the little tent was before Lao moved it. She headed to where the blankets were piled up and burst into laughter at the sight of Shang's underwear. Swift as lightning, one of her brilliant ideas came to mind. 'Well a little joke will hurt no one, after all he has done to me,' she thought smirking with pleasure.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
When Shang got to his tent, he found all his men pointing towards the top of his tent while laughing madly. He turned his eyes to where the men's fingers were directed and saw his underwear hanging. He was burning with embarrassment and anger at the same time.only one person responsible of this came to his mind. Feeling like a complete idiot, he went to search for Mulan.  
  
There she was, laughing herself out with her friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po. "Fa Mulan .what's going on with you?" he demanded.  
  
Mulan's smile vanished and her features hardened, "Now, what did I do?"  
  
"You know perfectly what I'm talking about," he said crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
"Actually, I have not even the slightest idea of what you're talking about!" she yelled in annoyance. Yeah it was always her. Why couldn't he blame someone else?  
  
"Listen, this has gone way too far," Shang replied, "Do you want to be kicked out and dishonour your family?"  
  
"With all the people in here, why do you have to come and lean the blame on my shoulders?!"  
  
"You know.she's right," Yao spoke up.  
  
"Because." he tried to give an excuse, but it was useless for he had no reasonable explanation, "You.you.you always appear.ok.I.well if .if I find you responsible for this I won't be merciful when it comes to the punishment." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" yelled Mulan.  
  
Shang simply ignored her and continued his way to his tent. He reached for his underwear and called out, "Soldiers!" The men turned serious and stared at their commanding officer attentively still some of them giggled and whispered. "You are not here to play foolish pranks least of all on your commanding officer," he went on, "I am your authority here whether you like it or not, and you will not humiliate me. So, I will punish you all until the person responsible for this appears." They all started to complain. Mulan bit her lower lip, it was all her fault her companions would be punished and the humiliation of General Li Shang.all in one. She felt so bad about it, but somehow, he had set this upon himself with all the teasing he had done to her during the past days.  
  
Mulan was finishing the last exercises of her punishment alone, when Mushu appeared. "Are you going to tell him the truth?"  
  
She hissed, "I don't know. The only thing that's going to lead to is my own humiliation. I can't tell who's being selfish since he started it. Maybe he deserved it for being such a pain."  
  
"If he finds it was you, "Mushu swallowed hard, "All the plans for marriage are doomed."  
  
Mulan glared at her guardian. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that plan for marriage was doomed from the very beginning," said Mulan through gritted teeth, "People like me never get married."  
  
"I don't get it," Mushu said patiently, "What do you mean with people like me?"  
  
"Forget it," said Mulan, "You won't understand either way."  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one to help you," the guardian offered humbly.  
  
"I'm not normal, ok?"  
  
Suddenly, Shang walked to her, leaving Mushu with no choice but to hide nearby. Mulan's first reaction was to turn her back on him.  
  
"I come in peace," the young man offered, "I just want to apologize for mocking you the other day and for blaming you with no proof, today."  
  
Mulan raised her brow amused. This was very strange. She wondered if he would ask for a favour or something in return, instead, he simply waited for an answer. She spun to look at him straight in the eyes. "You think coming to me and apologizing is enough for me to forgive you?"  
  
Shang shrugged. Couldn't she just forget it all? He felt she was being just silly and a bit too harsh on him.she was not that innocent as a matter of fact. "It all depends on the attitude," replied Shang.  
  
Mulan sighed. "A race will do well."  
  
"What?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Yes," she assented, "we ride our houses and race to the lake." A confident grin spread across her face. "If you win I'll forgive you, and if you lose.let me think," she placed her index finger on her lower lip and thought.  
  
"Ping, it isn't fair.you shouldn't compromise."  
  
"Don't you ever call me Ping!"  
  
Shang chuckled, "I love it when you're angry."  
  
Mulan punched him on the arm. "There's no way I can have a civilized conversation with you, king of the apes!"  
  
"Neither do I with the queen of beasts," he replied.  
  
"You fool!" "I'll take that as a compliment," said Li Shang, "but let's not forget about the race."  
  
"You're going to lose!"  
  
Both went to fetch their horses.  
  
Mulan jumped onto Khan's back and pressed her heels on his barrel. Off went Khan trotting giving her the advantage over Shang by a few feet. He hurried his horse, and soon caught up with Mulan. A couple of seconds later she was left behind. "You thought I was letting you win so easily?" She frowned and encouraged her steed to go on. Galloping at full speed the horses kept tight until the end of the race.  
  
"Well it seems you'll have to forgive me," Shang spoke up matter of factly as he jumped down his horse, "and you won't have to give me whatever evil punishment you were planning to."  
  
"It's not fair!" she complained, "you were cheating!"  
  
"What? Honestly, this was a fair race from the beginning, even if you started before."  
  
"Bla, bla, bla," said Mulan rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's true, but you're so silly and stubborn you cant' admit we both won."  
  
Mulan continued babbling.  
  
"You are impossible!" yelled Shang mounting his horse.  
  
"And you are a cheater!" Mulan yelled back annoyed.  
  
"You know what?" Shang put in, "I'll just leave, since there's no way I can solve things with such a troublesome person like you. Besides, it won't harm me whether you're mad at me or not."  
  
"Fine, go already!" She was frowning and puffing her lips like an angry child.  
  
Shang shook his head chuckling at her face. "Why are you so grumpy?"  
  
"Please, don't talk to me about being grumpy," she couldn't help but to laugh. Khan stood only two inches away from the water, so when she decided to dismount him she slipped and fell into the lake.  
  
Shang burst into a fit of laughs.  
  
Mulan's head came up, and Shang turned serious when she sank under. Right away, he got down his horse rushing to meet her. Once again, she came up. "Take my hand," he said offering his hand to help her up. Mulan coughed, and swam to him. As soon as she gripped his arm with both of her hands, she pulled him into the water.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Shang, "Can't you be nice to someone who helps you?"  
  
"Not you," she giggled and swam away from him, "I can't believe you fell for that one."  
  
"And you blame me for not believing you," he replied removing the strands of hair falling freely on his features.  
  
Mulan splashed some water on his face and he did the same to her.  
  
From a distance, Mushu and Cri-kee spied on them. "This is what I call love in blooming process," said the dragon blinking his eyes.  
  
AN: Peace and Love to all of you. ( 


	7. Blind Anger

I'm on my spring break.I'll have more time to write. ( Thanks a lot to the people who have been reading this story all along, and the people who will read it later. Erika, Angel452, Lynn, ToughSpirit, Sou Ming. Oh and I'd like to thank forbidden girl and hudman for reviewing in Unhealed Wounds. It's almost a year since I finished that story.  
  
Chapter 7: Blind Anger  
  
It was past midnight, Shang was checking the map and he found something strange in it. He didn't exactly memorize the locations of the rebels' camps, but he knew it was not as he had left it. Earlier that day, he had received a status report that said that the rebels were not murdering people, but they were plundering the homes stealing food, precious jewellery and cattle. At least the people were left alive, but what was worse was that sometimes they stole everything the families had. They had to get to the Imperial City as soon as possible, but the recruits were not fit enough to fight in battle still. Previous reports said that the southern troops were defeated by the rebels who claimed the Empire.  
  
Shang heard footsteps and whispers coming from the outside, and went to check who was there. It was only Mulan, probably disposing herself to take a bath. Noticing someone was watching her, Mulan turned around, but Shang had gotten inside his tent before she could see him. She shrugged and continued his way.  
  
'Who was she talking to?' the young man wondered, yet there was no one except for her. 'Shang you're just hearing voices, maybe you should try to rest a bit.' He lay on the blankets and closed his eyes, although he tried, he couldn't keep them shut.  
  
Then he heard someone snickering outside, and once again he went to see who was there at such hours of the night. He had to keep that person who certainly was not Mulan from going to the lake for Mulan's sake. Ever since he found Mulan took a bath late at night, he had strictly forbidden his men to wander around very late and he took showers really early in the morning when everyone was asleep. Shang frowned displeased at the sight of Lao Tsung, shirtless losing his hair pompously.  
  
"Rules are for everyone you know," he addressed the Captain.  
  
"Can't anyone take a shower in private?" replied Lao.  
  
"Not so late," Shang said walking towards him, arms crossed to his chest, "I think I was very clear when I said NO ONE."  
  
"Don't take me wrong, but you're always inventing stupid, silly rules," Lao went on, a smirk spread wide from ear to ear on his face, "And maybe that's why your men disrespect you."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not reasonable?" Shang snapped, "you are no one to boss me around telling me what to do or what to avoid doing for my men!" "Perhaps, I'm not the only one breaking the rules," Lao Tsung said patiently, "I saw Fa Mulan out of her tent a few minutes ago."  
  
Shang rolled his eyes, sick of having to put up with this man, but he figured right away Lao's intentions.he had seen Mulan heading to the lake and he was disposed to take a bath himself. Anger arose inside Shang, so he grabbed the man by his collar and commanded, "I don't want you to go near her!"  
  
Lao pulled himself from Shang's grasp and dusted himself as he replied, "What gives you the right to say who can go near her and who can't? She has a mind of her own and if she wants to be with me she has all the right to do so. She's not you're wife you know! And even if you two spent the other night together."  
  
Clenching his fists, Shang delivered a blow on Lao's face making his nose bleed. "Don't you dare to speak like that of her.she deserves your respect!"  
  
"If you are the General and don't respect her, why must we do so?" Lao Tsung covered his nose holding it up. Shang could not figure a reply for he was furious about the whole thing, Lao Tsung had no right to judge him nor to make up silly gossip. "I will report this to the emperor. None justified violence against your officials. This is illegal and all because of that wench!"  
  
"Shut up!" Shang yelled, "Gather your belonging and leave! You are no longer Captain! You dishonoured your name and your country."  
  
"What?" Lao yelled back, "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can. I am your commanding officer."  
  
"I don't care! You are no one to me!" He hit Shang hard on the stomach, making him get out of breath.  
  
Shang had had enough of him, as soon as he recovered himself he aimed to attack Lao Tsung. Blinded by fury, he tried to kick the Captain, but he managed to dodge. After a few attempts, finally Shang managed to make him stumble and fall. The young General didn't waste the chance and pinned him on the ground. Lao Tsung groaned struggling to get Shang off him, despite his still bleeding nose. But Shang was stronger and he began to strangle the lieutenant to the point his face was turning purple. That moment, Mulan appeared making her way towards her tent. Seeing the dreadful display both men caused, she ran to set them apart. Mushu warned her not to go but she wouldn't listen. The guardian and the cricket fought to stop her. Unintentionally, Shang blinded by his loathing for Lao Tsung hit Mulan on her breast with his elbow. Realizing what he had done, Shang released his enemy and faced Mulan whose arms covered the delicate part he had hit and eyes narrowed at Shang.  
  
Shang's gaze was full of regret, pleading at the same time to be forgiven. In spite of them, Mulan shook her head and ran away.  
  
The man lying on the ground chuckled triumphantly. Completely out of his mind, Shang punched Lao's face on the cheek, sending him to let out a painful screamed that reached Mulan's ears. She returned and addressed Shang irritated, "Let him go! You're going to kill him!" But Shang was too angry to listen and he pressed his strong hands around Lao Tsung's neck. Mulan jumped onto Shang's back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
  
The General commanded softly, "Mulan, please get off. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You've done what's worse already," she spat, "You're killing the man!"  
  
Shang loosened the grip on Lao Tsung's neck and fought to get Mulan off until they found themselves wrestling leaving the lieutenant completely out. Obviously, Lao Tsung crawled weakly away from them. Mulan punched hard Shang's jaw making him stroke the place with his hand. She reached for Lao Tsung and helped him up.  
  
"Mulan don't!" Shang called out as she lead the wounded man to help him stop the bleeding, "You don't know.."  
  
Mulan shot a glare at Shang as she replied, "You will not command me!"  
  
Shang went after her. "You must listen to me."  
  
"I won't listen to you!" she yelled, "You know why? I'll tell you why.because you didn't listen to me!"  
  
Shang hopelessly returned to his tent, thinking back of all the stupid actions committed by himself previously. Why did Mulan have to get in between? If she would've never tried to stop him then she wouldn't have been hurt, but maybe he would've killed Lao Tsung and probably punished afterwards. His mother once taught him violence lead nowhere, but he was convinced Lao had looked this upon himself. After all, he had been the one who disrespected Mulan.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Mulan had taken care of Lao's bleeding nose, and he recovered thanks to her aid.  
  
Mushu scolded her for meddling into a quarrel which didn't involve her.  
  
"I had to," Mulan justified herself, "Shang was going to kill the man!"  
  
The guardian sighed, "Look, you know Shang. I'm sure he wouldn't have been acting like that for nothing. That man must have done something wrong."  
  
"Whose side you're at?" inquired Mulan in annoyance.  
  
"I was sent to protect you," Mushu went on patiently in a father-like fashion, "and there is something about Lao Tsung that makes him dangerous. Your ancestor warned me about him."  
  
"And how come he never warned you about Shang?" Mulan spoke stubbornly blinded, "he had been the one teasing me and annoying me whenever he finds the opportunity to do so."  
  
"It is the only way he thinks he can catch your attention."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" she snapped, "You don't want to see all that Shang has done to me and Lao Tsung has only been nice to me."  
  
"I am your guardian, that's why."  
  
"Some kind of guardian you turned out the be," said Mulan, "You should see for yourself,"  
  
"I'm."  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
Nodding, Mushu walked out of Mulan's tent grimly and very disappointed. It seemed Mulan was under some sort of evil spell in which she wouldn't listen to the people who really cared about her, for she had never yelled at Mushu or even be seriously angry at him. Why couldn't she believe him? She knew all along he just wanted the best for her and things were different now, especially related to his feelings towards his responsibility. Mushu did no longer greedily desire his own success, he only wanted Mulan to succeed and be happy. He never intended to become annoying to her. Mushu was throwing pebbles angrily into the lake. "The ancestor was right; I only carry disgrace everywhere I go. I am a worthless lucky thing."  
  
Cri-kee shook his head patting Mushu's back. He chirped something that meant, "It's not you. This too shall pass, she will cool off just give her time."  
  
A lopsided grin traced on Mushu's features. "You really think so?"  
  
"Absolutely," declared the cricket in his language.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
(Ehem, things eventually will return back to normal) 


	8. Two Faced

Chapter 8 Two Faced Hello there guys. Here's the 8th chapter ok? I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reviewing: ToughSpirit, Sou Ming, Angel 452, Erika, Lynn(Lao didn't see Mulan.don't you worry he just saw her heading to the lake.honestly I wouldn't write that) and Kimberly Le(thanks for the email).  
Mulan was so angry she found it hard to fall asleep that night. She felt so misunderstood. Mushu did not believe her and Shang.well he was not himself. Mulan punched the pillow and groaned. Even she felt she didn't understand herself. She loved Shang but now her feelings were just a blur of confusion. Just then, Mulan heard someone approaching.  
  
"Mushu I think I made myself clear," said Mulan turning her back to the entrance of the tent.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Lao Tsung excused himself, "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
Caught by surprise Mulan apologized, "Sorry I thought you were my.never mind.you're welcome."  
  
"Mushu?" Lao said amused yet he tried to be friendly, "that's a funny name."  
  
"Well, I." Mulan began; she had to think of a reasonable explanation about Mushu. "Perhaps you heard me wrong.I said ashoo.this cold."  
  
Lao Tsung nodded not very convinced with her answer, he was sure she had pronounced the word Mushu.  
  
"Feeling better?" Mulan changed the subject.  
  
"Certainly," Lao replied, "You would make a fine doctor." Mulan smiled lopsidedly at the compliment wondering what did Mushu meant when he said this man was dangerous. She shook those thoughts away, he was very polite. "I see you're upset."  
  
"I can't sleep, that's all," replied Mulan.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lao Tsung offered in a gentle voice, "When someone is upset it is hard for him or her to sleep."  
  
"That's not my case," concluded Mulan.  
  
"Mulan, I swear I'm telling no one," insisted the lieutenant sitting next to her, "You can trust me."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and refused to speak; instead she lowered her face and sighed.  
  
"Does it have to do with Shang?" he asked, "What has he done to you?"  
  
Mulan shook her head. What did he know about Shang? It was as if he could read her mind, but she refused to tell him about her love life. And why did he always come up with the idea that Shang was some evil person? She had noticed certain rivalry between them from the start, but well Shang was not that mean to her.  
  
Lao Tsung lifted Mulan's face to meet her eyes. He noticed the uneasiness she was feeling with him around so he stroked her hair with his hand and bent down to kiss her with eyes closed. Mulan pursed her lips and pulled away.  
  
Lao called out her name pretending to be hurt by her rejection.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Mulan standing up. She started to recall Mushu's words about Lao being dangerous and it was until then she considered he could be right.  
  
"I. I just wanted to kiss you," Lao explained softly, "I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
Mulan dropped her arms to her sides. "Of course there is. We are in a training camp. This is no place for kissing!"  
  
"I suppose you don't think the same about Shang, huh?" he dared getting on his feet placing both hands on his hips. "What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. She could shoot fire bolts with that glare.  
  
"Please the whole camp knows about you two," Lao chuckled, "I saw you two coming from the lake the other night." He began to walk toward Mulan.  
  
She rolled her eyes. How could he think such things? In the first place she and Shang had been fighting all along, then Shang was a very honourable and respectable man and well she had dignity of her own. "We didn't .How dare you?"  
  
Lao Tsung had now Mulan cornered, just like he wanted. Maybe his plan would succeed after all. "Come on it'll be the same with me or maybe even better,"  
  
'I should've listen to Mushu,' thought Mulan. There had to be someway to get him off.  
  
"You honestly thought you were the only girl in Shang's?" he chuckled, "I've seen him before playing around with the hearts of foolish girls like you." She knew better, Shang was a gentleman.a gentleman that hurt her feelings.  
  
As he bent down to force a kiss upon her lips, Mulan closed her eyes as if she had given in. When Lao's mouth was about to touch Mulan's, she kicked him between his legs sending a squeal out of him. "Stupid wench!" he yelled crouching in pain.  
  
Shang had heard Lao Tsung's yell, therefore, he didn't think twice on going to check what was going on. He saw Mulan running out of her tent in search of Mushu so she could apologize and Lao Tsung limping after. Shang ran toward Lao and knocked him down on the ground. "I warned you to leave this place and her alone!" Lao Tsung fought to get free. Shang remembered he carried something that could be useful; he got out a little dagger from his belt and aimed it at Lao's neck.  
  
"Shang," the man below him gulped, "you're not seriously thinking of killing me right?"  
  
No trace of mercy showed in Shang. He hated this man and he wasn't going to let him live.  
  
Just then, Mulan passed them by running. "Shang they're here!"  
  
The young General let go Lao and got up. But before he could give any orders he saw men charging with their swords help up high toward them. Shang ran to his tent to get his sword while Lao simply watched with satisfaction as more men came out of the darkness. 


	9. The Burned Out Camp

Thank you Lynn for the nice review.  
  
Chapter 9 The Burned Out Camp  
Mushu prepared a little tent by the lake to spend the night in while Mulan was angry at him. Cri-kee blew off the little fire and hopped inside. Just when Mushu was about to enter he heard the wild screams coming not so far away.  
  
"My baby!" the dragon exclaimed pulling C ri-kee's antennae. "Come on."  
  
Mushu slithered on the grass as if he were some kind of snake. As they moved on, he spotted two men hiding behind some bushes.  
  
"This one will help us finish them all," one of them whispered aiming a cannon.  
  
"Aim it to the General or perhaps Fa Mulan," said the other one.  
  
"I can't, Lao Tsung is really close to the General and the girl is nowhere to be seen."  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Mushu calling both men's attention.  
  
"What was that?" asked one of them.  
  
Mushu slithered toward them narrowing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"It's a snake!" cried the other man aiming the cannon straight to Mushu,  
  
"Don't waste the cannon idiot! It's the only one we have!"  
  
"But it's gonna poison us to death," complained the man.  
  
The empty handed man slapped his companion making him drop the cannon. "I don't think he's even a snake it has four legs! It's only a lizard."  
  
"I'm not a lizard!" replied Mushu getting on his two feet, "I'm a dragon." He inhaled to pretend he was going to exhale fire.  
  
Both men screamed and ran away leaving the cannon behind.  
  
"Chickens," said Mushu proudly, "Perhaps I haven't lost my touch."  
  
Cri-kee burst into giggles.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
There were about five hundred men against the Imperial soldiers. A lot of soldiers were caught by surprise inside their tents as they prepared for battle having no other choice but defeat, few of them escaped.  
  
Lao Tsung got a sword and lunged for Shang.  
  
The young General was already fighting with two men that surrounded him. An expectator would say it was an easy task for him to slay those men, though the truth was very different. Using his martial arts he disarmed both men and then he thrust his sword into their stomachs. He pitied them when he saw them lying on the ground bleeding; he wished he could give them a second chance but he was a General bound to save his country from the threat of danger and that included slaying disturbers of peace. Shang wiped the sweat from his forehead and prepared himself for his next attacker.  
  
"This will be easy," Shang told himself, "You have defeated him before."  
  
Lao Tsung got closer to Li Shang, wielding a sword his followers gave him.  
  
Swords clattered at once and sparks were released.  
  
"We meet again Li Shang," said Lao Tsung, "I wonder what fate holds for us both."  
  
Shang grunted and tried to slash Lao's neck but he blocked him with his own sword. "The only thing I know is that one of us won't live too long," replied Shang.  
  
"And that would be." he aimed to wound his opponent.  
  
Li Shang stepped back and kicked Lao's hand making him drop the sword. "You," put in Shang approaching him one more time.  
  
Lao groaned trying to decide whether to pick the sword up or not. Instead, he chose to run away from Shang like the coward chicken he truly was.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Mulan lead a group of soldiers into the barn, place where they stored the cannons and gun powder. Basically the new recruits whose martial arts skills were not very successful joined Mulan, besides Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Since she was the one who had more experience, not to mention her plans were brilliant, they all obeyed her orders.  
  
Inside they waited quietly for the rebels to approach but all of them were engaged in body to body fights with the Imperial soldiers.  
  
"Can we fire one cannon to frighten them?" asked one of the soldiers rubbing his hands enthusiastically.  
  
"No," Mulan replied, "If we shoot them we could kill someone from our side."  
  
"But lots of men have fallen already," dove in the soldier.  
  
Mulan closed her eyes for a brief ignoring the soldier and prayed Shang and Mushu would be ok. She owed them both an apology. They had to be alive so she could speak to them. "Listen," she finally spoke up, "I will go outside and try to lead as much rebels as I can here." She turned to her three friends, "Yao, Ling and Chien Po, you guys will take care of firing the cannons."  
  
"Hang on a second," Ling began, "You are gonna tease them, then run as fast as you can so they don't catch you. There's no way I'm letting you go all alone. Allow me to accompany you."  
  
"Me too," said Yao.  
  
Chien Po was about to say something, but Mulan interrupted him, "Chien Po, someone needs to give orders in here."  
  
Suddenly, Mulan felt something crawling up her back. "Sounds to me like a great plan babe," whispered Mushu popping out of Mulan's handkerchief, "Count me in."  
  
"You scared the heck out of me," replied Mulan softly, "Can you forgive me? You were right."  
  
"Not time for apologies babe," Mushu whispered back, "Leave it behind and let's kick some butts."  
  
"Ready guys?" Mulan addressed Yao and Ling.  
  
"Whenever you say so," replied both men at the same time.  
  
Mulan turned to the rest of the men and said, "If we don't come back alive the plan stays the same."  
  
They all nodded, although they didn't fully trust Mulan's plan could work, but that was their only choice if they wanted to get over with the battle soon.  
  
"Let's go guys."  
  
Yao and Ling followed after Mulan.  
  
Outside the barn the landscape was very much different. Lots of men were already dead. She told Ling and Yao to wait while she got Khan from the stable nearby.  
  
A minute later, Mulan appeared on her horse's back yelling "Charge!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
The three of them ran to attack the enemy.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Shang caught up with Lao Tsun. He carried his sword and the one that once belonged to Lao, just in case.  
  
Shang grabbed Lao Tsung by his collar and unsheathed his sword pointing it straight to Lao's neck with the intention of cutting it off.  
  
"I beg your mercy, my General," pleaded Lao Tsung, "I had no choice but to obey these men."  
  
"Shut up, you traitor!" yelled Shang pressing a bit the blade of his sword on the man's neck making a scratch on him.  
  
Lao gulped as he felt blood dripping out of him. Despite his physical strength, Lao Tsung was weary from the previous quarrels he had with Shang who still remained strong.  
  
"I'll show no mercy to you," announced Shang.  
  
Just then two of Lao's followers appeared behind Shang. He dropped Lao Tsung and fought his attackers. One of them managed to cut him in the arm, but he was slightly wounded. With a few kicks and by hitting with the grip of his sword the man's head, Shang knocked down one of his attackers. The other man jumped to Shang's back but as he prepared his sword, Shang was faster to think and he hit the man's ribs really hard sending him to crouch in pain.  
  
Now there was only Lao Tsung to get rid of.  
  
The man got a sword from his unconscious follower and stood up limply.  
  
Shang faced his rival gritting his teeth fiercely. When would this man leave him? Shang was getting tired for hours hand passed them by and yet the battle was not over. The sun was already coming out.  
  
Lao pointed his sword and walked toward Shang. The young General did a spectacular summersault to keep Lao Tsung from hurting him. The swords clattered on and on until Shang made a deep cut on Lao's hand making him drop the sword.  
  
Grunting, Shang aimed the tip of his sword to Lao's heart.  
  
"I beg you, let me live," said Lao getting on his knees.  
  
Shang had promised himself he wouldn't be merciful to this man. After all, Lao Tsung was the biggest traitor he had met, besides he had always been over him claiming he was not good enough to be a General, and of course, this man had been harassing Mulan, his girl. Despite everything, pity touched his heart at the sight of Lao Tsung kneeling before him as if he were a king. Lao Tsung was a wretch and maybe it would be worse for him to live in misery for the rest of his life. Letting him live would be a fair punishment, yet he wondered if this man would take revenge. Lao Tsung belonged to the wealthy families in the Imperial City and his treachery would mess their name.  
  
"Run as fast as you can," Shang commanded, "You are banished from China forever." He glowered at Lao Tsung. "If ever you return, I will make sure you get killed right away."  
  
Lao Tsung kissed Shang's feet. The young General stepped back right away. Looking up at Shang, Lao said, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't thank me," yelled Shang, "I'm not doing this for pity."  
  
Hearing those bitter words coming from Shang, Lao Tsung turned and ran away limping.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As Mulan had expected, lots of men rushed to attack her. She was what they searched for. Like in a competition, the one who'd kill her would win first prize. Naturally, everyone wanted her.  
  
Thankfully, Mulan had an advantage over these men, for she was riding on Khan's back. She encouraged her steed to gallop faster as the men ran after her.  
  
Yao and Ling stayed behind trying to get rid of the rebels left.  
  
Mulan went past the barn and the cannons began to be fired against the rebels. Soon, Camp Wu Zhong was filled with the strong essence of gun powder and the smoke.  
  
With all the noise, the cannons made Khan got freaked out and nervous. Unintentionally he neighed and stood on his back legs causing Mulan to fall off him.  
  
AN: Where's everyone? What do you think? The end is near. 


	10. Yin Yang

Hello guys. School was basically the reason that kept me from writing (exams, projects, bla, bla.) Anyway, I'm free from it. Lol. Here's the last chapter to this story. I hope you like it.  
  
Angel452, Lynn, ToughSpirit, Erika, and Qi Feng, I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 10: Yin Yang  
  
Camp Wu Zhong was totally burned out thanks to the attacks and the cannons the soldiers lit to get rid of the enemy. The tents where the soldiers slept, the tall pole where Mulan once climbed to prove she was a good soldier, the stables, everything except the barn had turned into ashes.  
  
The battle was over.  
  
Lots of good men had died there and their corpses lied on the ground.  
  
General Li Shang made his way through them in search of one soldier he truly esteemed and if something happened to him, he just wouldn't know what to do.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mulan found herself lying on the ground facing the morning sky. What had happened? Then she recalled falling off Khan's back. She could hear men murmuring softly with grief in their voices.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee landed right beside her. "Are you ok?" her guardian asked concerned.  
  
Mulan sat up and in the process her back ached terribly from the fall; she shut her eyes and grunted, "I'm fine."  
  
"Don't think so," Mushu put in, "You shut your eyes in pain a few seconds ago. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?"  
  
"My back aches a little from the fall," confessed Mulan.  
  
"I knew it," Mushu said, "Perhaps you should take a break from all this. You definitely need one."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," replied Mulan.  
  
Just then, she heard someone calling out her name from a distance. The voice could only belong to one person. A smile drew on her face to the fact nothing happened to him. "It seems I'm required," spoke up Mulan as she slowly got on her feet to answer his call.  
  
"Be careful," Mushu said, hands on his hips he surveyed Mulan suspiciously. "Why the sudden change of attitude towards Shang?"  
  
"Probably the battle," explained Mulan letting out a sigh, "that feeling you get when you find yourself close to death."  
  
"So you realized you love him and now you guys are going to kiss and make- up?" teased Mushu.  
  
Mulan shook her head, although she couldn't help a giggle escape from her. Mushu had to come up with what he called romantic suggestions.  
  
From a distance she saw Yao and Ling coming toward her. They were fine. Mulan embraced them both, glad they were ok.  
  
"Don't you ever scare us like that!" said Yao.  
  
"We were so afraid something would happen to you," added Ling.  
  
"I'll try to be more careful, next time," assured Mulan.  
  
Once again Shang called out for Mulan, this time sternly he added, "Come out now!"  
  
Mulan had left her friend behind to meet Shang. "I'm here!" she replied. Throughout her way were the dead bodies and she tried not to step on them for respect to the dead.  
  
Finally, she found herself face to face with Shang. "Are you ok?" both asked at the same time.  
  
Shang waited politely for her to answer first.  
  
"Certainly," she replied.  
  
"Lao Tsung didn't." Shang stuttered half regretting half wanting to know. "He didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No," answered Mulan, "I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Mulan looked down at her feet and began, "Shang, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not listening to you when you told me to stay away from him."  
  
Shang lifted Mulan's chin to meet her eyes and replied, "It's ok. I just wanted to protect you." Mulan nodded silently. How could she possibly mistrust him? Shang gently removed the cinder off Mulan's face. "I heard explosions coming from here. What happened?"  
  
A mischievous smile spread across her face, "It was part of the plan, and it worked."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Well, I created a plan to get rid of the enemy," Mulan went on and Shang listened attentively, "I knew they wanted me dead so I thought if I teased them they would come after me. So, as soon as the spotted me lots of them ran behind me. The thing they didn't know was that I was leading them to the cannons awaiting to be fired."  
  
"What?" Shang asked incredulously, "It was too dangerous, using yourself as bait. Mulan you could've got killed."  
  
So he wasn't going to congratulate her or something? His lack of gratitude awoke Mulan's anger as she frowned and replied irritated, "Is that all you can say?" Deep inside she knew he wanted her safety, but couldn't he recognize she had done a great job.  
  
"I know. Thanks again for saving the country, I really appreciate your courage," Shang continued, "but I want you to take care next time."  
  
"Shang, I'm a soldier. I can't decide whether I want to risk myself of not," she said, "You will not go and hide in the middle of a battle just because it's dangerous."  
  
"That is different, I am the General and you are a w."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm a man or a woman," she snapped furiously, "What makes the difference. I'm not weak."  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Shang said patiently. Mulan rolled her eyes. "Look at you. You're angry at me for nothing."  
  
"Nothing?," Mulan yelled back, "You call disrespecting me nothing?"  
  
"I didn't disrespect you!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You said I was weak!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think a woman is less than a man just because we're different." She crossed her arms to her chest and turned her back to Li Shang.  
  
"I never said that," replied Shang with a handsome grin upon his face, he stood before Mulan to meet her eyes. "Chill out drama queen."  
  
Mulan groaned, "I do what I want, and that includes ignoring your orders."  
  
Shang chuckled. "I know you do. You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met."  
  
"You are exactly like Chi Fu," Mulan went on, "Nosy, presumptuous."  
  
Shang interrupted, "presumptuous me? Chi Fu?" That was a big offence. How could she compare him with that stupid old wretch?  
  
"You are a pain!" exclaimed Mulan. "Thank you very much," said Shang approaching Mulan and bending his neck for a closer view of her anger burning eyes, "So are you." The tips of their noses were touching.  
  
"Shut up!" commanded Mulan standing on her toes. She closed her eyes and reached for Shang's lips to plant a kiss on them. The young man was startled, she was burning with rage and the next thing he knew she was demanding affection. She was very strange indeed. Though he cared less, Shang gave in to the passion and replied the kiss biting her lower lip with his own. That moment they both realized they were one, they completed each other. All those foolish arguments they settled had only been an excuse to talk to each other. The kiss went on for a couple of minutes, wild yet wonderful. It had been what they yearned all this time. Mulan and Shang were breathless; they pulled away and noticed some eyes were fixed on them. The soldiers pretended they were separating the corpses of their comrades from the ones of their enemies, but the truth was that they all had seen the General and Mulan lost in the passion of the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologised Mulan and ran off. Shang wasn't letting her go so easily, he had to know the reason why she had done that. The young man caught up with her. "I'm very sorry, Shang. I know this doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for it.we."  
  
Shang was cut off by Mulan, "No, Shang people like us don't.are not supposed to kiss. I don't know what's come over me." She was feeling so ashamed; after all she had been the one who roused him to reply the kiss. What if he didn't want to kiss her? Then again, he responded the kiss (and very well).  
  
"I don't blame you," Shang replied, "You did nothing wrong."  
  
That was great relief, yet Mulan insisted she had to apologize. "I wasn't really thinking."  
  
"I understand.I.you.you did it just to shut me up," he assented very disappointed, "I should've known better. I deserved it for being a jerk around you all this time."  
  
"No, Shang," denied Mulan, "I did it because.I don't know.this is all very confusing to me."  
  
"It is to me as well," said Shang. His mood had changed. "But we could figure this out together."  
  
"How?" Mulan was curious. She thought for a moment that maybe he had enjoyed the kiss too.  
  
"Let's just leave behind the differences between us. Let's forget about our fights." Shang proposed, "Most important, let us start all over again."  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Mulan.  
  
"Friends?" Shang stretched out his arm to shake hands with Mulan, but instead Mulan hugged him the way she would hug her friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po. "Friends," she repeated. So the Yin Yang returned to its balance, both sides were equal the way it should be.  
  
THE END. (for now).  
  
Should I write a sequel? (I've been thinking of it lately). What do you think? Do you want those two getting married?  
  
Thanks a lot to the reviewers that support my job. Lol. You guys are very important to me, without you maybe I wouldn't be writing as much. Lol. Thanks always for the encouragement. Hail Mulan fans! 


End file.
